Innocent Love
by haine28
Summary: I always wondered what he looked like. Is he really one that looked like a monster, or one that looked like a prince? Will we be enemies or will we be friends?
1. Chapter 1

Innocent Love

----

I always wondered what he looked like. Is he really one that looked like a monster, or one that looked like a prince? Will we be enemies or will we be friends?

----

Prologue

4 years ago

"Hey, Mikan... today is the day that we will transfer, right?" my mom asked me in a soft voice. I just woke up so I was not really on my senses. "Ah, right... mom," I answered. My mom smiled then told me to get ready in 15 minutes. She also said that I should be happy because we will be there in our new house in a few minutes. I was not really happy because I would be leaving my old friends... and who knows what will happen next when I'm already in our new house? I'm afraid I couldn't get along well with my new neigbors, and maybe, friends. 15 minutes already passed, I'm all ready but mom still isn't. "Mom... aren't you ready yet?" I called her. She's still in her room getting important files, and more importantly, the keys of our car and our new house. After sometime, she finally appeared before me. "Now, let's get going, my dear Mikan! Are you ready?" she said excitedly. I just nodded.

We packed the things we needed into our car and went inside. My mom is on the driver's seat and I'm at the back seat. I don't like being on the front seat... knowing that I was not really happy nor excited about the transfer. My mom started the engine and then drove the car. I didn't care if we would be there quickly, but I just slept with my headphones on.

When I woke up, the car has already stopped. I looked at the window and saw our new house. "Ah, yes, it's our new house..." I thought. I went out of the car and saw my mom unloading our things. "Mom, I'll help you..." I asked sincerely, my mom then agreed. Even though I didn't like the transfer, I just considered the good things that may happen.

After that, I checked our house. Everything was okay. Nothing seems new nor old, it's just the place that changed. I looked around our house and decided to take a walk. After walking 5 blocks away from our house, I saw an old house. I thought that it was already abandoned but then the gate opened a little, enough to show what was inside. I peeked a little and saw a boy's back, the same age as me, I could say. After that, I didn't bother talking nor calling him because the house was rather scary.

And with that, I went back to my house and I started wondering what he looked like and what his personality is.

----

Chapter 1: School Life

Four years had already passed since we transferred, I'm already 16 but I still don't have someone to consider as a friend in our neigborhood. I could find no one when I need someone to talk to. My mom has work so she's not with me always. Fortunately, today is the day that I'm waiting for. It's the start of the school year and this day, maybe I'll get what I want.

I entered my classroom and saw new faces. I could say that there are nerds in my class, seeing those faces with thick glasses on. There are also beauty queens all over the place with those thick make-ups on their faces. There are also the heartthrobs that have cool looks, but let's say I'm not charmed by them. Lastly, I saw simple and plain faces - just what I want.

"Hi!" I sat on a blank chair beside a silent girl. The girl greeted back. "Uhm, she's okay, I guess..." I thought.

"What's your name?" I asked kindly. The girl looked at me and then answered. "I'm Imai Hotaru... nice to meet you,"

"Ah, okay. By the way I'm Sakura Mikan, call me Mikan," I smiled. She then rewarded me a cold smile in return my kindness.

"If you want to be my friend, and then you already are... but please don't disturb me when I'm reading okay?" she noted me.

"Then, okay... Hotaru!" I answered. She seemed surprise when I called her Hotaru. "Is it not okay to call you Hotaru?" I continued asking. Hotaru laughed naturally and said "Nope, it's okay... Mikan," I was amazed of her natural personality and you can say that I really like her. Minutes passed, the bell rang... and it's the sign of the start of classes!

The same routine I had when I was younger during start of classes was repeated in our classroom, there is the famous "Know your classmate thing" by introducing ourselves. I began familiarizing myself with my new classmates, hoping that they will, too. I introduced myself simply... enough for them to know my name. Some overacted and some were nervous, but still I remembered them all.

Then, I noticed a blank seat beside me. "Hey, Hotaru... is there no one sitting beside me?" I whispered.

Hotaru looked at me, and instead answering me - normally, she gave me a piece of paper. In the paper, it was written that "My best friend was suppose to sit there... but he's sick and he's still recovering... maybe he'll appear next week."

I didn't know that Hotaru had a best friend already, it's just the START of the school year, but she already got a best friend. Wow, that was amazing. She amazed me even more. After that, I wrote "Is he a he, or is she a she?" on the paper she gave me and then gave it back to her... expecting a reply, she replied "HE, I wrote he in the paper, remember?". Okay, I read the paper again and noticed it. The fact that her bestfriend is a "he" made me jealous. I wanted to be HER bestfriend. Maybe, it's okay... I'll be her girl bestfriend and the other one will be her boy bestriend. I wrote again, "Hey, can I be your bestfriend?"

"Are you worthy enough... to be my bestfriend?"

"Yes! Try me!"

"So, yes you can! But no, you may not..."

That made me freeze... did she just say I may not? Hotaru might have noticed that I froze a little, and so, she spoke again. "Mikan, I'm just joking! Yes, you're my bestfriend already... but remember that Natsume will still be!"

A new name alarmed me from my freezing, "Huh, who's Natsume?" I asked. "You ask a lot! You're getting annoying, by the way.. Natsume is the name of my boy bestfriend..." she answered me and then finally looked back away from me. "Hmph, she's pretty mean.. but still, I can't believe... Hotaru's my bestfriend!" I said mentally and then smiled.

Our homeroom teacher took an exit and we waited for a little moment before a new teacher arrived.

"HEY GUYS!" a playful voice startled the class. The new teacher is already in. I didn't notice the new teacher because I was talking with Hotaru. The current teacher is pretty weird for me, but I think we can get along well.

"If you're wondering, I'm the famous... Narumi-sensei!" the so-called Narumi-sensei introduced himself. I was impressed... for a teacher to act like that, it's unusual.

"So, guys... it's easy to be in my class. I don't care if you're noisy, but I have one rule... YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME A GIFT THAT IS EXPENSIVE ENOUGH TO PLEASE ME or, pass 2 out of my 5 surprise exams... announced tests are not counted, okay?" he playfully announced.

Hotaru agreed with the rule, so I have no choice but to agree, too. Narumi-sensei continued, "If you don't like the rule, then you will be staying in the guidance office during my time. The councilor will be giving you a sermon, though..."

Narumi-sensei then gave us creepy stares. After that, everyone became silent. "Good! Now.. let's start our first lesson,"

"Ahhh, it wouldn't be a boring school year, after all!" I thought.

End

Well that's all for chapter 1 with the prologue. Chapter 2 will be longer so watch for it!

REVIEW please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Connections

It's a new day again. I am excited to go and see my classmates at school especially my bestfriend, Hotaru. I wonder if Hotaru's boy bestfriend will be going to school today... but I know, it's not even a week yet, so I think he will still be absent - and I will be seeing an empty seat beside me again. But that isn't good, I want to meet him already.

I fixed my bed, took a shower and put my uniform on. After that, I went downstairs and caught my mom preparing bacon and eggs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mikan," my mom greeted.

"Morning," I replied.

"You're on good mood today, it's something unusual, you know,"

"Huh, is that wrong?" is all that I can say. I'm not the type to open up with someone easily. My mom can read my eyes, "Why don't you tell me the story?"

I smiled and said, "You got me,"

Then, I told her all the things that happened the day before, but I decided to keep my mouth zipped about Natsume. I want to keep him from mom. It was somehow a little awkward for me to tell her about my friends but that feeling ended when she finally walked out and bid goodbye, "Sorry my dear, I have to go, or I will be late!" I also bid goodbye to her and finished my breakfast. At last, I'm ready to go.

It's still early but I finally arrived at my classroom. Nothing has changed but the difference is that there are only 3 fellows in the classroom. If I can remember correctly their names are Nonoko, Permy and Ruka. Nonoko and Permy are talking to each other while Ruka is alone by himself. Since it's still early, I came to Ruka and decided to talk to him. "Hey," I greeted. Ruka, with his innocent face, looked at me. He's cute and I think he's friendly. "Hi," he said in a rather shy tone. "You're Ruka, right?" I decided to start the conversation. "Ah, yeah, how about you, if I can remember correctly, you're Sakura Mikan, right?" he answered me, still with the same tone. "Yes, oh come on, let's be good friends... no need to talk to me with that tone."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I might not be a good friend, for you,"

"Don't worry about it, how about smiling for a little bit, Ruka?" I asked him.

Ruka looked at my eyes, "Sorry, but I can't smile,"

I was surprised with his answer. Is there someone who CAN'T smile? I know there isn't. But I didn't force him, anyway.

"Ah, anyway, do you know Hotaru?" I changed the topic. He just nodded. I'm glad that even though he's shy, he still knows who his classmates ARE. "She's my classmate once," he added.

"Oh, really? Then do you know her bestfriend?" I asked him in my curiosity. He shook his head. "I don't know, but I know someone that is so close to her."

"Who?" I just blurted out.

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Natsume,"

That name again? What really is his connection with Hotaru? Hotaru says that Natsume is her bestfriend, and then Ruka says he's just a close friend. What should I believe? Should I believe my bestfriend or my new friend? Anyway, it's just the second day. I might know more information when Natsume goes to school. "Ah, okay... what are you to him, Ruka?" I simply asked.

"He's my bestfriend." was the simple answer I got.

This boy Natsume... has a lot of connections with my friends. First, with Hotaru and now, with Ruka. I really want to meet him as soon as possible! It's exciting. Is he kind, or maybe friendly? My instincts can't tell but according to my information, Ruka and Hotaru are both his friends, so maybe he's a friendly person. Our little conversation ended when I saw Hotaru walk in of our classroom.

"Good morning, Hotaru," I greeted her. She's still near the door, but I already greeted her.

"You're so loud even in the morning, you Mikan!" she said in a cold manner but that didn't stop me.

"Hey hey, tell me about Natsume," I bugged her while walking.

"Shhh, be quiet, I'll be reading a book," she just said.

I agreed since she told me that I can be her friend, but one thing that I shouldn't do is to bother her while she's reading. I stopped myself from bothering her and just returned to my seat. I sighed. Now, my hopes went down. Ruka trying to comfort me came near my seat and laughed, "Rejected, aren't you?" When I saw his laugh, I couldn't think of anything else but his sweet laugh. "Ruka, you're bad..."

He smiled this time.

"I thought you CAN'T smile,"

"But, you're interesting Mikan,"

My mouth froze, I couldn't speak. Did he just say I'm interesting? In what way, really? And then, Hotaru decided to butt in our conversation, "Hey Mikan, don't be mesmerized of Ruka, he's an animal lover, you know!" How did Hotaru know that? Well, he's been her classmate once, so I don't need to bother. The three of us had a little conversation. Minutes passed and the class is nearly complete. After a little while of waiting, the bell rang... finally.

Our homeroom teacher is boringly discussing something when someone interrupted. The door opened and a voice was heard. The boy didn't enter the classroom, yet... but just asked.

"Hey, I'm late... can I enter now?"

The voice was a little fierce, but I could say that his tone was also in little pain. The teacher couldn't do anything but to say, "Yes, you can enter now,"

When the boy entered, I saw a beautiful boy. He's different from those heartthrobs' cool looks. He's different, really. Then, he simply walked and went to sit down beside me. I was surprised. Is he Natsume? I looked at Hotaru and Hotaru has a sweet and quiet smile on her face. So I think, I can conclude... that the late comer was Natsume... after all.

I waited for the bell to ring. I was actually waiting for break time, since I want to ask something from Natsume. I waited, patiently and impatiently. I wasn't bored during Narumi-sensei's time so I wasn't always looking at the clock but after that, I really prayed for break time to come. Finally, my prayers were answered! The bell rang. It's break time.

Ruka came close to me and then said, "He's not Natsume."

How did Ruka read my mind? I asked him, "so who is he?"

"He's Natsume's older brother, Takanari," he answered me. I'm glad he knows a lot. He saved me from falling to despair.

"Okay, so where's Natsume?" I asked... once again, hoping to not bug him. "He's sick."

So Hotaru's right... but why is she smiling when she saw Takanari, not Natsume. I spoke again to Ruka, "Can I ask you some more?"

Ruka nodded.

"Why is Hotaru smiling when she saw Takanari?"

I was waiting for an answer, and the answer I've got was... "Hotaru likes him."

So... Natsume is still a different personality?

The break time has gone so fast. I will be stuck with those usual and stereotype personalities, again... but not with Ruka and Hotaru, of course.

I looked at Takanari. He looks in pain. He has those emerald eyes and sweet face. He must have everything that he wants, but still... what's with his expression? Trying to not bother the teacher discussing in the front, I wrote in a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Hey, you're Takanari, right?"

I waited for some time. He read the paper but he didn't answer back. He just simply put the paper in his notebook.

"What was that attitude? Not that friendly," I thought.

I tore a piece of paper and wrote something again. "Hey,"

Takanari read it, but did the same thing as what he did for the first one.

"This is getting annoying!" it was getting on my nerves. I finally wrote my, supposedly, last note to him.

"Fine, if you don't want to be friends, then we aren't!" it was all in CAPS, emphasizing every word.

I sighed, then I was surprised when he gave a paper to me.

"Sorry,"

That little word brightened up my mood.

Time passed by so fast. It is already dismissal. "Goodbye," I bid to Ruka, Hotaru... and to Takanari. We're not close, but at least he talks to me.

I went home and passed by that old "abandoned-like" house again. This time, the gate's door is REALLY open. I peeked inside and saw a playing boy's back, the same age as me... maybe. Is he the same boy that I met four years ago? I waited patiently for him to face to me.

But when he already did... I saw a Takanari but with red eyes. He saw me and he froze. I decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Hn." he snobbed.

"Hey, what's your name?" I repeated.

"Hn." he answered.

For the third time, I asked for his name. He was irritated, but I am, too! We repeatedly had these questions and answers, when someone arrived. It was Takanari.

Now... what is Takanari's connection with this boy? I'm curious, even more.

End


End file.
